


Family

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Small Sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: She had always thought that she and Barry would always have kids. She's always wanted a kid. She just hadn't thought it would be this soon





	Family

Iris wakes up to the early morning light streaming through the curtains. She looks at her sleeping husband, his hair falling in front of his face. She giggles softly and presses a kiss to his forehead. He smiles and opens his eyes. "Good morning." He sighs. Iris giggles and presses into his warmth. He strokes her hair and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "You know what would be nice on this December morning?" He asks. "What?" She asks. "A shower." His eyes look mischievous. She tilts her head. "Ok."

**-**

**-**

**-**

Barry turns the shower on and throws his clothes on the floor. He steps in the shower and Iris follows. She runs her hands through his brown hair. She smiles slyly and gets on her tip toes to kiss him. He wraps an arm around her bare waist. She shudders in anticipation. Barry deepens the kiss and presses her against the shower wall. She links her arms around his shoulders. Barry tightens his grip on her waist and kisses down her neck. She gasps and grips his shoulders. Barry moves her so that her legs are around his waist. After that Barry makes her forget where she is as they become lost in each other. After drying themselves they move to back the bed. Barry hovers over her, kissing her deeply. She wraps her body around his and let him have his way with her.

Barry drops onto the bed, hair damp with sweat. They both breathe harshly as they recover. "That was amazing." Iris pants. She rolls into his arms and they lay like that for the rest of the day.

*Five weeks later*

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

  
Barry wakes up to a strange sounds. He looks around for Iris and she isn't there. He walks into the bathroom and sees Iris vomiting into the toilet. He worryingly stares at her. "You ok baby?" He sits down beside her. She leans back into his arms. "I feel awful., she groans. "Do you have the flu?" He ask. She shakes her head. "I just started feeling this way this morning" she says. Barry frowns. "If you don't feel well then we could go to the doctor." He says. Iris shakes her head. "I'll be fine, really babe." She says. Barry helps her up and hugs her tightly. "I hope you feel better." He says softly and Iris smiles.

Iris doesn't know why she's been vomiting so much. It's happen every day for a week, every morning. Every Time Barry stares at her with sad eyes and begs her to go to the doctor and Every time she tells him no. To add to her worries she's late for her period, eight days late to be exact. She decides that she'll wait a little longer before doing anything.

She's waited long enough and now she's fifteen days late. She's already begun to expect that she's pregnant but she just needs the confirmation. When she and Barry go to the store later that day, she quickly buys a pregnancy test. When they go home she tells Barry that she's taking a shower and because he's tired, he believes her.

Now she's waiting for the results. She sits on the toilet stool and taps her foot. Finally the two minutes is up and she looks down at the test. Her stomach falls as soon as she sees the two pink lines, she's pregnant. She had always thought that she and Barry would always have kids. She's always wanted a kid. She just hadn't thought it would be this soon. She doesn't know what to do. She figures that taking a shower and going to bed may help.

After her shower, she climbs into bed beside Barry. He wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles. She could tell him now but she wants confirmation. She decides she'll go to Caitlin the next day. "I love you." He whispers after he presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you." She sighs happily.

**-**

**-**

**-**

In the morning, she kisses him goodbye and goes to star labs. She fills Caitlin in on what is going on. "So the test was positive?" Caitlin asks. "Yes." Iris nods and tries to blink the tears away. "Well let's confirm it." Caitlin rubs a gel on iris' stomach and puts the sonogram on it. She moves it and Iris hear Caitlin gasp. "Its too early to tell but there definitely is a baby in there." Caitlin smiles. Iris nods and smiles. Caitlin takes her hand. "When will you tell Barry?" She asks. "Soon." Iris promises.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Iris' stomach is in nots by the time Barry gets home. She's terrified by the way he'll react."She doesn't doubt for a second if he'd be happy but a baby is a big responsibility. Iris hears the door nob turning and she greets him at the door." Hey baby." He sighs happily. "Hey." She responds and kisses him. "I made dinner." She says. Barry smiles. She'll tell him after dinner.

Iris tells Barry she's going to the bathroom and he nods. She comes back with pregnancy test, hiding it behind her back. She sits down beside him and takes a deep breath. "Babe you ok?" He asks. She nods. "You remember that shower sex we had a month ago?" She asks. Barry smiles slyly but doesn't speak. "We didn't use protection." She continues. His face goes pale. "What are you trying to say?" He asks nervously. "Barry I'm pregnant." She hands him the test.

She's afraid to look at him. She can't bear to see if he's disappointed. She finally looks up. His face is a ball of happiness and joy. "Pregnant." He whispers. "Yeah." She nods, tears spilling down her face. He hugs her and kisses her deeply. He wipes away her tears. "You really want this?" She laughs. "Iris West - Allen of course I want this. I've always wanted a baby with you." "You won't be able to be the flash as much though, you love being the flash." She says, "There are other hero's, we have Ralph, Cisco, Wally, even more." He says. She smiles and kisses him again.

When they finish kissing, he lifts her shirt up. She grins as he touches her belly. "Our little peanut is going to be there." He whispers. "Peanut? You want to call our baby peanut?" She teases. "Well no." He laughs. He kisses her belly softly. "Hi little one, you don't know it yet but I'm your father." He says, Iris knows that she has the best husband she could've asked for.


End file.
